User talk:Lion blaze
Hi everyone need to talk about something??????????????? Well just press the button that says TALK PAGE and then START PRESSING THOSE BUTTONS ON THE MAGICAL THING CALLED KEYBOARD...... Spelling errors will be corrected and harrassed. Its.... Its 16:15 here. Man for the job 16:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! What fake Jellyroll?! Jellyroll the cat 20:03, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I know, im not trying to copy him... Jellyroll the cat 20:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I AM him. Read Jellys blog. Jellyroll the cat 20:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I know Yeah, I have featured it on my news blog. Thanks for your comment Man for the job 20:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do in fact, my user name is Bonkersman. Man for the job 20:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Fixed! Fixed it! Dont worry it was an aciddent, now please post your request again. Man for the job 22:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) oh hi Hi. lol, Want to meet on Toontown right now? now that your on here? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 17:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) yeah ok, and ya I do live in US. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 17:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Not sure Sorry, but idk, it may be a glitch, ask wikia. Man for the job 17:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I was checking my profile, and I said I reached the 1,400 edit mark. My edit count says 1,368. Someone is up to trouble. Your not the only one tats curious. Jelly rules so talk to him. 21:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) L.O.L YAWN, LOOOOOL! Jellyroll the cat 19:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!? TERROISTS!? Are you ok?! Anyway It's good to have you back. Man for the job 06:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Template I'm sure it's called UserToonName. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) No Problem When you need to add a new user, just make sure it's alphabetized. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 01:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) No Problem No problem I just made that quickly with paint. I got some really cool fonts on my computer. Good for making logos. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 19:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for putting MY* picture on shrug *MY TOON IS IN TEH PIC CYL OZZIE Last Edit Track (Voting) The last Edit Track (for a while) is coming this Sunday so if you haven't voted yet you need to. On April 23rd News Blogs are coming back and they'll be huge! Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget to vote for the new tab color as part of Project: Toontown Colors I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 23:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Finals The semi-final voting for Project:Toontown Colors has started! Go to the project blog to vote. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: User group question There is only one rank below admin that we can give and that is Toontown_Wiki:Request_User_Rights|Rollback. You can reach those requirements and become one if you want. (But maybe I can talk to the others about creating a new group of good users who don't have admin rights). Vote The finals have started on the voting for the new colors for the wiki. Please vote now! This wiki needs your votes so please vote now. You can find the voting here From GamerPerson Hey i need help in toon town and free realms Forgot user and pass XD Hey, Lion, Do you mind meeting me in Toontown and Free realms? I Really need help with stuff, But i know the game and i've played b4 but i don't remember my username and pass, When i recover them i'll talk to u OK? Signed by Cwazyface 18:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) mftj Man for the job quit a while ago. Also welcome back! Click here to get rainbow monkeys!! Talk to The GamerPerson 19:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template That's not a bad idea (as long as someone remembers to remove it when it's no longer new). What did you have in mind for it? I thought it would work well as a star in the corner of the page (similar to the wikipedia and locked templates). Theevina 20:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : Or I realized we could also do what other wikis do and just write that it is new in the article (or give the date that it first appeared). Theevina 22:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Couple questions #A poll cannot be ended. I don't know why Wikia made it like that. #I don't think I've ever created a poll before if that's what you mean. #If you're talking about the thing at the bottom of this page then I don't know how it works because Bermuda made it. Plus I have a question for you. What do you mean by this fact? Theevina 21:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) #Just remove the poll and add the number of votes per choice. #Create a poll using tags. #The Request User Rights page has been updated so it won't clog up a single page (the RUR page). Polls Question Option 1 Option 2 Option Etc. Theevina • talk 21:47, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Example: Is this how you make a poll? Yes No I don't know Let the llama answer the question Is this how you make a poll? Yes No I don't know Let the llama answer the question :Do not forget the / (slash) in the last poll tag (). Otherwise, you'll create another poll. Unnecessary edits Your edits aren't informative enough. Things such as "Some clans on Toontown are hacker clans but know one knows for sure if they truely exist...." are not needed and sound odd. Please try to improve your edits. FlyingSquirrel 18:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Days You can do those if you want to, but I'm not sure if our community is big enough or organized enough to make them successful. That's why I haven't said anything about them. And my schedule is always crazy so I don't know if I'll ever make it to them. Anyway, it's your choice. Theevina • talk 18:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) You're kidding, right? YOU. ALMOST. GAVE. ME. A. HEART. ATTACK. I thought you were some stalker. Seriously. :P You drove me and my mom INSANE!!!!!!! Once you said, "It starts with a L. And ends with a e." I started thinking of all the friends I had/have. Then I went to ALL the websites that I've been on before. When you said, "Someone who sort of abandoned everybody on the wiki in the middle of nowhere." I researched usernames on this wiki. One of those usernames was "Lion_blaze". WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT?! Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 22:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC)